grimmfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Разрушитель
}}Разрушитель (нем. tsuh-SHTOOR-uh) - могущественное существо из Зеркального измерения, являющееся неким олицетворением дьявола. Природа существа Так как Разрушитель пришёл из другого измерения, то человеческий облик - это его "вторая" оболочка. В истинном облике его голова представляет собой чёрный череп со светящимися ярко-зелёными глазами. Туловище и конечности Разрушителя тоже чёрные, как будто его кожу сожгли. По телу идут тёмно-красные полосы, которые подчёркивают мышцы. Одежды на нём нет, как в образе демона, так и в образе человека. В облике существа у Разрушителя глубокий, грубый, демонический голос. Оказавшись на Земле, Разрушитель принял облик высокого молодого человека со светлыми волосами. В момент активизации сверхъестественных сил у Разрушителя, как и у других существ-не людей, начинали светиться глаза. История Разрушитель - древняя сущность, которой, по крайней мере, несколько тысяч лет. Его главная цель - посох, который был разобран на несколько частей, одной из которых являлось сокровище тамплиеров. Неизвестно, принадлежал ли посох ему изначально, но был утерян, он просто нашел его в какой-то момент, или посох был сначала разрушен, и Разрушитель собирал его по частям, и как части оказались в разных измерениях, так как палка не прошла через зеркало вместе с Ником. Так же неясно, какую роль он играл в зеркальном измерении, но он был хорошо известен как существам, так и людям. Первые при этом обращались к нему за помощью, а вторые боялись больше, чем любого из существ. Так же по каким-то причинам он не уничтожил местных людей, хотя мог бы. Когда сокровище было найдено, он начал действовать. После того, как Ева пережила хватку смерти, она оказалась связана с ним посредством зеркал. Казалось, что он просто хотел ее убить, но на самом деле его целью было заманить Ника в свой мир, что ему и удалось. Когда Ник и Ева оказались в зеркальном измерении, одно из местных существ предупредило демона об этом. Встретившись, они начали бой, в котором Разрушитель побеждал. Когда Диана, с помощью палки, вернула Ника и Еву, зеркало разбилось, но Разрушитель вышел в другом месте. О его пришествии свидетельствовали сильный ветер и множество падающих с неба трупов летучих мышей. Он передвигался по городу, следуя за Ником и попутно убивая прохожих. Он появился в участке, убив при этом Хэнка, Ву и всех, кто был там, кроме Ника. Затем он появляется в лавке, где с помощью магии заставляет Еву убить себя. Оказалось, что все это время он шел не за Дианой, как все думали изначально, а за палкой, которая была у Ника. Разрушитель приходит в хижину за палкой, Дианой и Келли. Он убивает Ренара, Розали, Монро, Адалинду и Беду. Последнюю при этом воскрешает, показывая, что он вернет всех, если Ник отдаст ему палку, которую он, видимо, не может забрать силой. Ник соглашается, но Беда забирает ее и убегает в лес. Ник следует за ней, а Разрушитель остается ждать на месте. Когда, вернувшись, Ник отказывается от сделки, Разрушитель схлынивает. Начинается бой, в котором он сражается с Ником, Бедой, Келли и Мари. Беда протыкает ему ногу, а Мари вонзает нож в спину, из-за чего он роняет посох. В этот же момент Келли отрубает ему руку. Ник хватает посох, с которым сразу соединяется палка, полностью восстанавливая его. Обессиленный Разрушитель стоит на коленях, и Гримм пронзает посохом сердце демона, убивая его. Тело Разрушителя рассыпается в прах и сразу превращается в портал, затягивающий посох и державшего его Ника. Ник с Евой вновь вылетают из разбивающегося зеркала. Диана говорит, что на этот раз Разрушитель не прошел на Землю. Никогда не проходил, а значит, все живы, и никто, кроме Ника и самой Дианы, не помнит о произошедшем. Посох же лежит в комнате, давая понять, что все это было реальным и демон больше не вернется. Способности Кажется, что Разрушитель ничего не боится. Ему не угрожает огнестрельное оружие, так как пули не причиняют ему вреда. Однако части тела Разрушителя можно отсечь, используя холодное оружие. Неизвестно, можно ли убить его так, поскольку убит он был своим же посохом. При этом сам Разрушитель обладает огромной силой и скоростью реакции. Также он очень умный и хитрый, умеет просчитывать ситуации и заранее планирует свои действия. Только несколько Гриммов вместе могут справиться с ним. Убить его можно лишь "силой крови" - силой, что кроется в крови всех Гриммов. Главным оружием Разрушителя и, возможно, олицетворением его силы является посох. Он использует его как холодное оружие, но также может превращать посох в ядовитую змею или в удавку, бить с его помощью током и молниями, пускать ударные волны, исцелять и воскрешать умерших. Поведение Разрушитель не боится гриммов, которых называет декапитаторами. Он достаточно самоуверен, чтобы вступать в бой с несколькими десятками противников, хотя эта самоуверенность оправдана его силой. Также он склонен к некоторым проявлениям садизма, поскольку нередко использует разные, довольно жестокие способы убийств. Ему, похоже, нравится издеваться над жертвами морально. Например, он убил всех близких Ника, чтобы тот отдал палку. Хотя, возможно, он по каким-то причинам не мог отобрать ее силой. После чего наблюдал за дракой Ника и Беды. Ему, похоже, совершенно не важно, кто перед ним, человек или существо, он убьет любого. У Разрушителя было две цели на Земле: первое - добраться до сокровища тамплиеров, который был последней частью его посоха, второе - найти себе невесту, Шафат, с которой у него будет сотня детей. Если Разрушитель получит это, то начнётся Конец Света. Галерея Zerstörer Concept Art.jpg|Concept art Zerstörer Concept Art 2.jpg Zerstörer Concept Art 3.jpg Zerstörer Concept Art 4.jpg 607-A Hellish Reflection.png 608-Skull-face.png 611-promo22.jpg 611-Nick's Zerstörer Drawing.png 611-Zerstörer.gif 611-Zerstörer.png 611-Zerstörer2.png 612-promo15.jpg 612-Altochdeutsch skull devil drawing.png 612-Zerstörer crosses over.gif 612-Zerstörer in human form.png 612-Zerstörer's staff lights up.gif 612-Staff to snake.gif 612-Zerstörer at the precinct.jpg 613-promo7.jpg 613-Zerstörer controlling Eve.png 613-Zerstörer.png 613-Zerstörer recovers from Force du Sang.png 613-Zerstörer with staff.png 613-Zerstörer identifies Trubel as Dēcapitāre..gif 613-Zerstörer human form.png 613-Final Showdown.png 613-Zerstörer dying.png 613-Body turning to ash and dust.png 613-Portal opens back up.gif 613-Kelly writes diary entry.png|В дневнике Гриммов en:Zerstörer Категория:Виды существ Категория:Сущности